


Motorway Madness

by mistressterably



Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5447051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malcolm tries to get some relief in the car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motorway Madness

Malcolm got in on the driver side rear seat and Jamie got the passenger side. They had finally wrapped up at the tv studio debates. THe only good thing was that the next day was Saturday and there had been no other scheduled public appearances for any of the Ministers. 

There was at least an hour long drive before they’d be dropping Jamie off at his place. ‘Any problems if I call my missus?’

‘No matter to me. I’ve just got some emails to go through. Try not to breathe to heavy while you’re talking dirty to her.’ Malcolm said, his Blackberry already emitting a pale glow on his side of the car. 

‘You fucking wish you could hear me talking dirty.’ Jamie snapped back and switched to his normal tone when his missus answered the phone. While he spoke to her quietly, he gazed out the window and the flashing streetlights of the motorway. In the background he could hear the soft clicking of Malcolm replying to emails on his mobile. What Jamie didn’t catch right away was the soft sound of skin rubbing on skin and the turning off of Malcolm’s mobile. 

The older Scotsman had finished up his emails and put his mobile away. Shifting the pile of folders and notepads on his lap closer to his knees, Malcolm had only intended to massage his aching cock through his trousers. But the long day of bollocking Ministers and having had to spend what time he had between shouting sessions with Jamie in close quarters, he wasn’t getting any relief with just a bit of rubbing. It was dark in the back of the car, Jamie was chatting to his wife (lucky fucking bitch, Malcolm thought to himself) and had his back to Malcolm. He felt safe enough to unzip his trousers and shove his hand into his underpants and properly tug himself off. 

It took a fair deal of effort for Malcolm to keep himself quiet while he worked his fingers up and down his hard on. With half closed eyes, all Malcolm had on his mind now was the fantasy of him getting sucked off by Jamie. If the little fucker ever found out Malcolm would have to do some fast talking. Lost in his mental fantasy, Malcolm didn’t notice Jamie had ended his call with his missus and was relaxing back in his seat. 

‘Malcolm!’ Jamie hissed at his friend, catching on to what Malcolm was doing. 

Malcolm, one hand firmly in his trousers, froze and glared at Jamie. 

‘What the fuck are you doing?’ Jamie said, mouthing the words silently.

‘The fuck it looks like.’ Malcolm mouthed back silently.

‘Couldn’t wait?’ The silent conversation continued between the two men. Jamie emphasized his words by pretending to jack off his own cock.

With gestures, Malcolm asked if Jamie would rather be the one doing the pumping on Malcolm’s cock. The two fingers Jamie flashed at Malcolm made the older Scots laugh. 

‘Driver, there’s a service center coming up, pull off will you? I need a piss and something to eat.’ Malcolm said. The driver nodded and a few minutes later the car was pulling off at a service center. While the driver went to fill up the tank, Malcolm headed into the services with Jamie following him. Initially, Malcolm thought that Jamie would head to the shops to grab something to eat for himself but instead Jamie followed Malcolm into the restrooms. After a quick look round to confirm that they were the only ones there for the moment, Jamie turned on Malcolm.

‘What the fucking hell are you up to Malcolm?’ Jamie gave him a shove forcing Malcolm to back into the wall. 

‘Fucking masturbating, what the hell is your problem with that? You not getting it often enough with your missus?’ Malcolm shot back at Jamie. 

‘I don’t fucking wank off in the back of a government car with a co-worker sitting beside me!’ 

‘You were fucking talking to your missus and staring out the window. I didn’t exactly wave me prick in your face. Didn’t even take it out of my fucking trous!’ Malcolm barked at him. ‘Look, why don’t you just fuck off and leave me alone for a few minutes. I’ll be out in a bit.’

‘Are you seriously going to fucking wank off in the lav?’ Jamie couldn’t believe what Malcolm was going to do.

‘In the fucking stall, mate. Unless you want to fucking watch properly. Is that why you’re pissed off? Because I didn’t show my dick off to you?’

‘You could get fucking arrested for doing that in public!’ Jamie said, aghast. 

‘My cock is stiffer than a fucking steel post and you don’t want me jacking off in the back of the car. I am not fucking waiting another fucking almost hour to take care of this. So yes, I’m going to fucking jack off in the lav.’ 

Jamie couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t let Malcolm take that chance. Not in a services lav. ‘Look, Malcolm, I’m not having you take a chance in a public lav. We’ll get some fucking grub, get back in the car. Take off your fucking jacket and take care of yourself that way. I won’t fucking look.’

‘I’ve got no problem with that but if you fucking lose it on me in the car I will fucking rip your balls off and stamp them into a paste on the asphalt!’ Malcolm left the restrooms with Jamie and they ordered some sandwiches to take in the car with them. Handing his to Jamie, Malcolm stripped off his jacket before settling back in his seat. Jamie, both sandwiches in hand, got in the car as well. 

Malcolm’s stack of work was on the seat between them and he rested his jacket over his crotch. Jamie, setting Malcolm’s sandwich on the stack before belting himself in and focusing on the dark motorway outside to leave Malcolm to his own thing, did his best to ignore what Malcolm was about to do.

Not caring that Jamie knew or was potentially going to watch him, Malcolm wanted nothing more than to relieve himself. With his suit jacket for cover, Malcolm was able to unzip his trousers and ease his stiff cock out finally. Legs spread open slightly, Malcolm began to slowly stroke himself.

The driver, oblivious, merged onto the motorway and settled in for the last leg of their journey. 

Jamie knew. Jamie tried not to look. Jamie just tried to eat his sandwich and not give in to the temptation to look. He gave Malcolm credit. He could hardly hear a thing. But when he looked over for a sneak peek, Jamie could tell Malcolm was pumping himself properly this time. It wasn’t just a coy little wank off. 

Malcolm took his time but soon he was close to shooting his load. Shifting on the seat, Malcolm took a harder grip on his cock and gritted his teeth hard as he felt his body shiver from the built up tension in his muscles. The hot cum spilled from him and onto his fist. Reaching over around his own body, he snagged a napkin that they’d got with their sandwiches and used it undercover of his jacket to clean himself cursorily. Jame just looked away quickly and left Malcolm to pick up his sandwich and start to eat. He was a bit hungry now, having worked up an appetite. 

Flicking a glance over at Jamie, Malcolm smiled to himself. If the poor little fucker ever knew that it was him Malcolm was thinking about when he jacked off, he’d probably have a coronary. He’d be getting off on this scene for some time to come.


End file.
